


Él

by Saneral_ciel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/pseuds/Saneral_ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry puede tener muchos sueños distintos, pero siempre termina soñando con Él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Él

**  
_Él._   
**

Soñaba que se había convertido en Auror, que estaba casado con Ginny (probablemente porque fue la última mujer con la que logró tener una relación), que tenía tres hijos e iban a dejar a los dos mayores al tren de Hogwarts.

Era el primer año del menor de los dos y estaba nervioso, soñaba que le daba ánimos, que le decía que no había nada malo con Slytherin ni con los de su casa, soñaba que lo veía y _él_ le dedicaba una inclinación. Soñaba que nunca habían hablado después de la guerra más de lo necesario, que _él_ había hecho su vida aparte y nunca habían entablado amistad, mucho menos una relación.

Soñaba peleas con su esposa, diferencias y una realidad en la que solo sus hijos le ayudaban a seguir adelante. Que el trabajo de Auror no le gustaba tanto como aparentaba, soñaba que había creído que perseguir delincuentes era lo suyo y, de hecho, soñaba que lo disfrutó en su primer momento, pero luego se había cansado. Había pasado toda su vida persiguiendo a un mago oscuro ¿Por qué querría continuar con ello?

Soñaba que su hijo quedaba en Slytherin, soñaba que se hacía amigo justamente de _su_ hijo. Soñaba que _él_  iba a reclamarle que le pusiera orden a su pequeño, que le ordenara dejar de mal influenciar al suyo. Soñaba que las visitas se hacían cada vez más seguidas, que su matrimonio se iba a pique de forma acelerada, soñaba que de alguna forma bizarra terminaba hablando con _él_ , soñaba que se acercaban, que las peleas verbales en algún punto no eran suficientes y comenzaban a golpearse, soñaba que terminaban en el suelo, con las respiraciones aceleradas, pero al compas, soñaba que de la nada comenzaban a comerse las bocas, a arrancarse la ropa, a frotarse el uno al otro con demasiada intensidad, con demasiado sudor y saliva por todas partes, soñaba que _él_ gemía su nombre…

—¡Harry!— y lo hacía con fuerza, con deseo y…— ¡Potter, por todos los magos abre la puta puerta tengo que bañarme!

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró dormido, en la tina de baño, suspiró. _Él_ iba a regañarlo, odiaba que se demorara mucho en el baño. Aunque hubieran más baños en la casa a _él_ le gustaba entrar a ese baño y que Harry se demorara y le impidiera entrar a _su_ baño preferido, era un delito grabe.

Se puso de pie, se cruzó una toalla a la cintura y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con _él_. _Él_ lo estudió con la mirada, bajó hasta su entrepierna y enarcó una ceja con ese gesto tan suyo al ver lo que había ahí.

—¿Qué hacías allí dentro?

—Me quedé dormido— dijo Harry mientras se rascaba el cabello aún mojado— solo soñaba…

—Potter— negó _él_ con la cabeza de forma algo teatral— te he dicho una y mil veces que no te pongas a soñar, que…

—Sí, ya sé… que es mejor actuar— le terminó el moreno y _él_ sonrió con la mirada ladeando una sonrisa picara.

—Y… dime Potter— le abrazó desde la cintura, juntando la parte baja de su cuerpo con la de Harry, para que el moreno sintiera su erección— ¿Con quién soñabas para estar así?

Harry sabía que a _él_ le encantaba escucharlo, le encantaba saber que era el centro de sus fantasías aún después de más de diez años juntos, y a Harry le encantaba complacerlo. Le encantaba darle en el gusto y consentir sus caprichos, hacerle saber que ningún sueño de hijos o esposas podría hacer que deseara algo más que él, le gustaba hacerle saber que consentiría sus gustos y aguantaría sus manías, como esa de llamarlo Potter aún después de tanto tiempo juntos, diciendo que si lo llamaba por su nombre era porque “se le salía”.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, dispuesto, como tantas otras veces, a darle en el gusto. No era como si Harry no fuera a disfrutarlo también.

—¿Con quién crees Malfoy?— el rubio sonrió con suficiencia— con un rubio oxigenado condenadamente sexy y engreído que se lanzaba a golpearme y terminaba arrancándome la ropa.

 _Él_ , como toda respuesta, le sacó la toalla de la cintura a Harry, la lanzó lejos y lo estampó contra la pared del baño mientras comenzaba a besarlo.

—¿Y si nos saltamos la parte de los golpes?— le preguntó _él_ cuando Harry se apartó a tomar aire.

—Creo que ya lo has hecho Malfoy— el rubio sonrió con malicia y lo arrastró hasta la cama, después de todo, estaban en el baño de su cuarto.

—Podemos volver a esa parte si quieres— como toda respuesta, Harry lo atrajo hacia él y comenzó a comerle la boca como en su sueño.

—¿Harry?— se detuvo el rubio para observarlo fijo— ¿Es o no mejor esto que tu sueño?—la voz de _él_ era seductora y mientras le preguntaba comenzaba a acariciar la entrepierna del moreno bajo él, pero, a pesar de que era más una insinuación sexual más que otra cosa, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la respuesta.

—Mucho mejor Draco…— le respondió mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza y el rubio comenzaba a besar su cuello con vista a seguir un camino hacia abajo— tú eres mejor que cualquier sueño.

 

 **FIN**


End file.
